<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dino Bandaids by beobleteas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110357">Dino Bandaids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beobleteas/pseuds/beobleteas'>beobleteas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Post-Divorce, Soccer parents, single dads, strangers to not-so enemies to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beobleteas/pseuds/beobleteas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu menyayangi anaknya lebih dari apapun dan ia pikir, pangeran kecilnya telah terjaga dari segala mara bahaya. At least until Wonwoo and another tiny human pops out, literally and figuratively.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dino Bandaids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>was published on YMMD and now you can read it again as much as you want. hope you like it as much as i do :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"Enggak mau cari mama baru?" </em>
</p><p>Mingyu sudah kehilangan hitungannya untuk jumlah pertanyaan tersebut ditanyakan selama dua setengah tahun membesarkan anak seorang diri.</p><p>Kalau ditanya apakah sulit, dia enggak senaif itu untuk menjawab tidak. Baron berada di usia yang sedang ingin mengeksplor banyak hal dan anak lanang semata wayangnya itu adalah anak yang aktif, enggak ada <em>weekend</em> tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga, meski hanya untuk berlarian di dalam rumah. <em>But it's not that he's annoyed with the existence of that particular tiny human inside his life</em>. Mingyu adalah yang paling bersyukur karena mantan istrinya tidak mau sebab tidak merasa sanggup untuk mengurus anaknya dan secara sukarela mempercayakan Mingyu untuk menjaga Baron, mengesampingkan dampak yang mereka berikan kepada anak kesayangan mereka.</p><p>
  <em>Another classic (not-so) arranged marriage goes wrong. </em>
</p><p>Jadi Sabtu ini ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan hari dengan Si Kecil dan turnamen futsalnya. Kalau sudah begini, Mingyu akan langsung mengosongkan jadwalnya (yang mungkin saja akan datang tiba-tiba di hari libur begini) untuk menonton anaknya menjadi <em>midfielder</em> tim yang berakhir dengan mengingatkannya kepada masa-masa mudanya dulu. Enggak ada sopir yang mengantar di hari libur, enggak ada pula <em>nanny</em> yang akan menemani anaknya. <em>Its just about two of them today, its just—</em></p><p>Suara peluit terdengar nyaring.</p><p>Memecahkan lamunannya, netranya langsung diedarkan ke arah lapangan sembari ia berusaha memahami kondisi yang terjadi di dalam lapangan. Kerumunan anak kecil dan wasit yang tingginya bisa 2x lipat dibanding tinggi mereka itu mengerumuni sesuatu, seseorang. Mingyu langsung mengernyit sebelum matanya kembali melebar.</p><p>Langkah besarnya ia gunakan untuk menuruni tangga bangku penonton. Lantainya mungkin memang rata, tapi enggak menutup kemungkinan kalau kaki Baron akan terkilir <em>and that’s exactly the worst.</em> Saat langkahnya terhenti di dekat batas, Baron sudah dipapah untuk menuju luar lapangan, tempat pemain cadangan dan <em>coach</em>nya duduk. Anaknya itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan meringis sementara medis masih berkutat dengan kakinya.</p><p>“Sakit banget?”</p><p>
  <em>He shakes his head. </em>
</p><p>“Mas, ini anak saya terkilir?” Tanya Mingyu lagi, kali ini ke petugas medis. Mereka mengiyakan, helaan napas langsung terdengar.</p><p>“Kok kamu bisa jatoh deh, bang? Kesandung?”</p><p>“Didorong Shaka....”</p><p>
  <em>Who the hell...? </em>
</p><p>“Kamu liat dia dorong kamu?”</p><p>Baron mengangguk.</p><p>Kalau Mingyu bisa menggambarkan skala prioritas di dalam hidupnya, ia akan mengisi Aldebaran Meshach dengan persentase 100% dan diikuti dengan pekerjaannya 75%. Enggak peduli soal peraturan dari penilaian untuk sebuah persentase, tapi Mingyu akan mengoptimalkan segala yang berhubungan dengan dunia kecilnya itu. Kalau sudah begini, ia cuma bisa merengut, berbalik untuk mencari anak dengan nama punggung Shaka di tengah lapangan.</p><p>Yang juga paling buruk dari semua ini adalah bagaimana Mingyu merasa bahwa ia perlu berbicara dengan wali anak tersebut, sekadar memberi tahu kalau dalam turnamen ini, mereka adalah satu tim dan enggak perlu mencelakai orang lain. <em>It’s actually overreacting, he knows and what about it? </em></p><p>Peluit tanda permainan selesai pada akhirnya berbunyi dan Mingyu sudah kehilangan akal siapa yang menang hari ini. Anaknya masih murung, mungkin sebagian hatinya masih berada di lapangan, atau bisa jadi hanya karena kakinya yang nyeri. Jadi Mingyu masih di situ, menggenggam tangan kecilnya dan menyaksikan anak-anak itu berhamburan menuju pelukan orang tuanya.</p><p>Begitu juga dengan Shaka Shaka tadi, berlari ke arah laki-laki yang Mingyu yakin adalah ayahnya, lalu melompat-lompat. Mengesampingkan itu, ia berani bersumpah kalau hari ini enggak dingin. Matahari di luar bersinar dengan teriknya, namun orang itu menggunakan <em>sweater</em> yang lengannya ditarik hingga ke siku. Ada kacamata di batang hidungnya, tangannya yang mengelus surai anak kecilnya dengan semangat.</p><p>Singkatnya, sekolah mereka menang dan mendapatkan piala. Baron diajak untuk foto bersama <em>and like Mingyu’s son he is,</em> dia langsung berjalan susah payah ke tengah lapangan. Berdiri di paling pojok dengan senyum yang merekah. Setelah itu selesai, segala urusan diserahkan kepada pembina ekskul yang sudah pasti menjadi orang paling sibuk hari ini.</p><p>Tapi masalahnya belum selesai.</p><p>Mingyu selalu punya kontrol atas dirinya sendiri, cukup kuat untuk ukuran laki-laki yang punya determinasi keras untuk jadi yang paling mencolok <em>(in a positive way)</em> di tengah kondisi apapun. Ia selalu tahu kapan harusnya ia menahan dan kapan momentumnya melepas, hitungannya juga enggak pernah salah. Sampai hari ini, saat tangannya menyentuh pelan bahu laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya itu.</p><p>“Iya?” Tanya dia sebelum tersenyum simpul. “Oh, papanya Baron ya?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, hold on….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a beautiful one?</em>
</p><p>“Saya mau bicara sebentar, tapi anak-anak dibawa ke mobil dulu bisa? Anak saya lagi susah jalannya.”</p><p>“Ada urusan apa ya?” Tanyanya lagi setelah itu, berusaha mengintip wajah anak Mingyu yang tenggelam di ceruk leher. Kalau enggak karena terkilir, Mingyu sudah menolak manja-manjaan anaknya ini.</p><p>“Soal pertandingan tadi. Saya parkir di gedung samping, Bapak di mana?”</p><p>“Saya juga di situ.”</p><p>“Oke.”</p><p>Laki-laki tadi kemudian mengangguk, mengekor Mingyu sambil menggenggam anak laki-laki yang balik menatapnya.</p><p>“Saya Mingyu, <em>by the way.”</em></p><p>Dia langsung mendongak, <em>“pardon?”</em></p><p>Jadi Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya, menandakan <em>gesture</em> mengajak berjabat tangan. “Nama saya Mingyu.”</p><p>“Oh...,” jawabnya sambil mengangguk, menerima uluran itu. “Saya Wonwoo.”</p><p><em>Just like that.</em> Wonwoo yang kemudian memindahkan mobilnya untuk pindah ke tempat kosong di sebelah mobil Mingyu. Ia hanya perlu memberikan iPad “milik” anaknya yang segalanya telah disetel dengan <em>Kids Mode</em> kepada Shaka dan situasi akan aman. Wonwoo kenal anaknya lebih dari siapapun, beberapa menit seharusnya enggak akan membawa petaka.</p><p>“Mau ngomongin apa ya tadi, <em>sorry?”</em> Tanya dia saat Mingyu sudah keluar dari Audinya.</p><p><em>He is not a professional,</em> tapi Wonwoo suka memerhatikan bagaimana orang berpenampilan dan menebak-nebak ini itu yang tidak seharusnya ia tebak berdasarkan dari sampulnya saja. Tapi bapak-bapak di depannya ini adalah orang sibuk, <em>maybe he once met him somewhere without realizing it.</em> Memerhatikan penampilan, sedikit banyak menjelaskan bagaimana Baron bergaya dengan seragam sekolahnya, apa yang anak kecil itu gunakan.</p><p>"Saya mau langsung <em>to the point aja,</em> tadi Bapak liat anaknya ngedorong anak saya?"</p><p>Wonwoo langsung mengernyit, "saya rasa dia enggak mendorong Baron."</p><p>"Anak saya sendiri yang bilang kalau dia didorong sama anak Bapak, siapa namanya? Shaka?"</p><p>"Iya, nama anak saya." Jawabnya, tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. “Tapi Bapak sendiri liat atau enggak?”</p><p>"Saya yakin sih Bapak juga ngerti kalau pakai kekerasan itu enggak baik. Anak kita ada di satu tim yang sama, harusnya mereka kerja sama. Mungkin Pak Wonwoo bisa ngajarin anaknya lagi buat mengatur emosi."</p><p>Dengan itu Wonwoo langsung tersulut, ada yang membara di dalam dadanya. <em>He doesn’t even know this guy</em> dan dia sudah menceramahinya seperti guru BK. <em>See, he didn’t even bother to answer his question.</em></p><p>"Maaf, Pak, tapi kalaupun juga anak saya ngelakuin itu, saya yakin dia ngelakuinnya enggak sengaja. Saya tau anak saya, dia enggak akan ngelakuin itu dengan sengaja.”</p><p><em>Mingyu chuckles, a smile appears on his face.</em> "Lebih baik Pak Wonwoo langsung berbicara ke anaknya, saya khawatir kalau anak saya atau anak-anak lainnya bakal ngalamin hal yang sama dengan Baron."</p><p>"Pak Mingyu, maaf, tapi saya enggak suka gimana Bapak jadi nuduh anak saya seakan-akan Shaka enggak pernah diajarin mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk."</p><p>"Saya enggak bilang gitu, tapi memang enggak ada sifat yang hitam-putih, Pak Wonwoo."</p><p>"Mungkin Pak Mingyu yang seharusnya belajar untuk lebih berpikir waras dan enggak asal nuduh orang yang enggak salah hanya karena merugikan pihak Bapak."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, this is not good. </em>
</p><p>Yang Wonwoo setelahnya lakukan adalah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, memakaikan sabuk pengaman kepada anaknya dan begitu juga dengan dirinya sendiri. Menyalakan mesin, lalu meninggalkan yang terhormat, Bapak Mingyu, dan segala omong kosong yang keluar dari mulutnya.</p><p>Wonwoo enggak baru satu dua hari hidup bersama anaknya, <em>that kid has been spending his whole 5 years lifetime under Wonwoo’s embrace</em>. Terutama setelah kepergian bundanya, yang Shaka punya hanya ayahnya dan enggak ada yang bisa menghalangi Wonwoo untuk memberikan segala yang ia bisa untuk anaknya. <em>Of course he has a good nanny,</em> Wonwoo sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan penelitian ini itu di luar kota hingga negeri entah mana dan Shaka tidak bisa selalu dititipkan di rumah eyangnya. <em>But it doesn’t mean</em> dia akan langsung lepas kendali, mengajarkan norma masyarakat sudah sepatutnya menjadi tugasnya, <em>all of them. </em></p><p>Mengatakan Shaka tidak mampu membedakan yang baik dan buruk adalah sebuah penghinaan terhadap segala jerih payah yang ia lakukan. Anaknya enggak pernah mendapat teguran apapun di sekolah, enggak juga menunjukkan hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan yang Wonwoo ajarkan. Shaka mengerti bagaimana ia harus menggunakan <em>“tolong, maaf, dan terima kasih”</em> hingga <em>the whole</em> <em>“senyum, salam, sapa”.</em> Tapi rasanya Wonwoo juga enggak sampai hati untuk mengarahkan jarinya kepada Baron sebagai alasan di balik hancurnya <em>mood</em> di hari ini. <em>He knows that little boy and he has always been good</em> dengan aksi aktifnya yang kadang membuat seluruh orang tua murid yang sedang menjemput anaknya ikut menjerit, seperti saat itu ketika Baron tiba-tiba berlari sambil berteriak ke arah kucing dan membuat <em>nanny</em>nya kewalahan. <em>He is truly a harmless ball of sunshine. </em></p><p>Yang sepatutnya Wonwoo tidak ia suka adalah bagaimana orang tua ikut mengintervensi masalah anak-anak yang bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai masalah. Ini olahraga, sudah resikonya untuk cedera. Mungkin iya anaknya perlu diingatkan kembali, <em>but is that even necessary to say it harshly?</em></p><p>Argh, kepalanya mulai sakit sekarang.</p><p>“Shaka,”</p><p>“Humm....”</p><p>“Wishaka, denger ayah.”</p><p>Anak kecil di jok penumpang langsung memutus pandangannya dari <em>gadget</em>.</p><p>“Tadi kamu dorong Baron?”</p><p>“Enggak!”</p><p>“Jujur sama ayah, Shaka. Ayah enggak marah.”</p><p>Ada jeda sampai sebuah cicitan keluar dari mulutnya, “aku enggak sengaja....”</p><p>“Lain kali jangan gitu lagi, ya? Nanti Senin, minta maaf ke dia. <em>Understand?”</em></p><p>Pandangan matanya berubah sendu. “Iya, ayah.”</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay, you did great today.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Masih sakit?”</p><p>Baron langsung menggeleng kencang.</p><p>“Kamu enggak usah temenan deh sama dia, bahaya.”</p><p>
  <em>“He is kind!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He pushed you.” </em>
</p><p>“Shaka suka ajak Baron tukeran bekal, bekalnya enak.”</p><p>“Papa juga bisa bikinin kamu bekal enak.”</p><p>“Tapi kata mama, enggak boleh pilih-pilih temen.”</p><p><em>There is actually no point</em> untuk berdebat dengan seorang Mingyu 2.0, versi bonsai dari dirinya sendiri. Mingyu kadang berpikir, mungkin ini juga yang menjadi alasan mantan istrinya memilih untuk tetap berpisah. <em>She barely even coped with Mingyu’s existence, but she got two instead</em>. <em>Glad to know</em> setidaknya anak menteri yang cantik itu <em>(she’s deadly beautiful, Mingyu still admits it even after all the mess she made)</em> masih bisa mengajarkan kebaikan kepada anaknya.</p><p>“Dia harus minta maaf sama kamu.”</p><p>“Baron enggak mau musuhan!”</p><p>“Aldebaran, denger papa.” Dahinya langsung mengerut, “papanya dia aja galak. Kamu enggak takut apa tiba-tiba dimarahin sama papanya karena temenan sama dia?”</p><p>“Papanya Shaka baik!”</p><p><em>Great,</em> sekarang siapa yang berada di sisinya kalau anaknya aja membela pihak lawan?</p><p>“Kamu kenal papanya?”</p><p>“Om Wonu suka jajanin Baron es krim.”</p><p>“Kenapa kamu enggak minta Mbak aja?”</p><p>“Kan dibeliin....”</p><p>Helaan napas langsung keluar dari mulutnya. <em>It will lead them to nowhere, he knows it well.</em> Jadi Mingyu hanya mengacak rambut anaknya pelan dengan senyuman di bibirnya. <em>Maybe spend a weekend at home is not a bad idea, they have everything inside their house anyway. </em></p><p>“Mau papa masakin enggak?”</p><p>
  <em>“Soft cookies!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cookies are baked, not cooked.” </em>
</p><p>“Kepiting?!” <em>Says Baron, tilts his head to the left.</em></p><p>Siapa juga yang bisa menyediakan kepiting hidup saat ini juga di rumah mereka, <em>Mingyu sighs again.</em></p><p>“Kepitingnya besok aja, mau? Harus ditangkep dulu sama Mbak.” Jawabnya dengan suara sememelas mungkin. “Kalau pasta mau enggak, bang?”</p><p><em>The kid’s eyes are immediately sparkling, </em>“mau!!”</p><p><em>“Garlic parmesan for today </em>dan kepiting saus padang buat besok, <em>okay?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Okay!” </em>
</p><p>Mencari kepiting di saat-saat seperti ini, jujur, bukan hal yang cukup menyenangkan hati orang-orang kepercayaannya. Asisten rumah tangganya itu sempat bertanya hingga dua kali, tapi Mingyu menyerahkan segalanya kepada dia setelah menyebutkan tiga sampai empat supermarket yang tersebar di ibukota.</p><p>“Di sini ada pasar khusus <em>seafood</em> yang masih buka sampai siang enggak sih, Mbak?”</p><p>“Setau saya ada di Jakarta Utara, Pak.”</p><p>Mingyu langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “Bisa dimintain anter ke sini enggak ya? Kamu coba cari deh di internet nomornya, jenisnya kayak yang waktu itu pernah kamu bawa aja, Mbak.”</p><p>“Iya, Pak. Nanti coba saya carikan.”</p><p>Ketika Mingyu memutuskan untuk mulai memusatkan fokusnya kepada segala peralatan dapur yang ia pegang, otaknya tidak benar-benar berpikir bahwa ia mampu untuk mengisi kepalanya dengan cara membuat <em>garlic parmesan fettuccini</em>. Pikirannya itu justru melalang buana, mengingat-ingat apa yang udah terjadi di hari ini. Baron sedang tidur sekarang, tapi lihat yang papanya pikirkan enggak lain adalah orang tua murid dari temannya.</p><p><em>That man... he actually looks harmless.</em> Kalau Mingyu boleh men-<em>judge</em> orang berdasarkan <em>look</em>nya, Pak Wonwoo itu seperti seorang penulis, atau guru, atau segala yang tidak berhubungan langsung dengan perusahaan korporasi. <em>He seems too soft for something too harsh,</em> bukan seperti orang yang mau diikat dengan segala peraturan kantor yang, perlu Mingyu akui, menyesakkan. <em>And man, he is insanely beautiful. He still remembers those eyes correctly, cute lips that form a smile.</em> Kalau aja orangnya enggak semenyeramkan itu, Mingyu serius ingin mengembalikan jiwa mudanya saat ini juga.</p><p>Lagi pula, untuk apa juga dia berandai-andai tentang Wonwoo?</p><p><em>Because in reality, he was rude,</em> enggak mau menerima saran, dan anti-kritik. Kalau ada orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini, maka Wonwoo Wonwoo tadi akan masuk ke salah satu orang di dalam list. <em>The existence of that one particular man is his biggest pet peeve. Fuck those pretty eyes and calming smile. Grey sweater that wrapped his body perfectly,</em> matanya sempat menangkap ujung lengan <em>sweater</em> yang enggak lagi berada di siku ketika mereka berdebat, berganti menjadi menutupi telapak dan punggung tangannya.</p><p>
  <em>Sweater paw... </em>
</p><p><em>How can</em> papanya anak orang bisa selucu itu dengan <em>sweater paw.... </em></p><p>
  <em>Oh, what the actual fuck? </em>
</p><p>Lalu <em>handphone</em>nya berbunyi.</p><p>Kadang, papanya (opanya Baron) suka menceramahinya tentang bagaimana Mingyu masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan Baron dibanding menyerahkan apapun yang bisa ia serahkan kepada orang lain dan mengutamakan bisnis, kerap mengingatkan bahwa ia harus dapat membiasakan diri untuk melepas Baron kepada <em>nanny</em> dan lebih fokus kepada jabatan yang kelak akan ia pegang. <em>But Mingyu is Mingyu,</em> seorang ayah yang akan masuk ke dalam sebuah grup Whatsapp yang didominasi oleh ibu-ibu dengan seorang wali kelas, seorang ayah yang akan datang ke pertemuan orang tua, dan mengambil rapot anaknya. Untuk <em>study tour,</em> mungkin Mingyu memilih untuk tidak berpartisipasi, namun ia akan jadi yang paling semangat menjemput anaknya yang sudah kelelahan dari perjalanan panjang.</p><p>Untuk kali ini, kasusnya adalah rapat orang tua murid.</p><p>Kalau sudah begini, yang Mingyu akan lakukan adalah memilih pakaian apa yang perlu ia gunakan, jam tangan apa yang perlu ia kenakan, hingga parfum apa yang perlu ia semprotkan. Melakukannya atas nama gengsi, bukan sekonyong-konyong untuk memikat seseorang. Toh siapa juga yang dapat dipikat di dalam sekolah? <em>He wont snatch anyone's wife anyway, neither anyone's husband. He wont impress anyone </em>selain untuk harga diri, <em>right</em>. Enggak juga untuk Pak Wonwoo, <em>of course.</em> Dia seorang orang tua, sudah pasti punya istri kan?</p><p>
  <em>Mau enggak punya istri juga kenapa?</em>
</p><p>Beberapa menit kemudian, fettuccininya melunak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Mingyu swears he didn’t wear the whole</em> Saint Laurent shirt, Rolex, and <em>his</em> Le Labo Santal 33 untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo Wonwoo kemarin duduk tepat di meja sebelahnya. <em>Like a soap opera they are,</em> mereka hanya melempar pandangan kaget, enggak peduli bagaimana ibu-ibu di sekeliling mereka sedang tertawa keras-keras entah membicarakan apa.</p><p>"Kursinya masih ada banyak, Pak." Ujarnya asal.</p><p>"Saya maunya di sini."</p><p>Mingyu langsung mengerutkan dahi. <em>For God's sake, he never sign up for this. </em></p><p>
  <em>Not again, pretty. You’re getting on my nerve. </em>
</p><p>"Tapi saya udah duluan, Bapak Wonwoo."</p><p>"Saya lupa bawa kacamata hari ini, <em>so please ... do me a favor." </em></p><p>"Saya enggak ada urusan dengan keteledoran Anda."</p><p>"Dan saya juga enggak ada urusan dengan risihnya Pak Mingyu hanya karena duduk sebelahan sama saya."</p><p><em>There it is, </em>ingin rasanya ia menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya, kalau aja dia tidak tau malu. Pak Wonwoo ini jauh lebih menjengkelkan dari yang ia kira, Mingyu serius bisa gila kalau harus berurusan dengan orang ini terus. Sebagai orang yang juga keras kepala, membuat masalah dengan <em>another stubborn people is seriously not a good idea.</em> Wonwoo Wonwoo itu hanya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, memperhatikan wali kelas yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Enggak ada kacamata di batang hidungnya hari ini, enggak juga <em>sweater</em> ataupun rambut yang menutupi seluruh dahinya. Cuma ada kemeja putih yang menutup sepanjang lengangnya, setengah dari punggung tangannya, <em>his hair half slicked back.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh, not again, Mingyu. </em>
</p><p><em>Not again</em> setelah beberapa hari belakangan ia habiskan untuk mencari tau mengenai Wonwoo dari LinkedIn hingga Instagram seperti seorang remaja, membiarkan jarinya berselancar atas nama penasaran dan <em>rasa gondok</em> yang entah mengapa sedikit mengganggunya lebih dari yang ia kira. Seorang dosen dari universitas ternama, Mingyu enggak kaget. Instagramnya enggak di<em>private</em>, tapi enggak banyak juga foto dirinya sendiri di sana, hanya ada tiga dari enam belas foto yang terpampang. Didominasi oleh lanskap dan foto kegiatan Shaka, <em>those feeds, Mingyu thought, suit Wonwoo very well. </em>Mengintimidasi, tetapi sayang anak. Dingin, namun hangat.</p><p><em>The thing is, Mingyu hates how it keeps popping out inside his mind.</em> Mingyu enggak percaya dengan segala yang berupa bualan remaja. Mirip berarti jodoh, cinta pada pandangan pertama, jangan benci nanti jadi cinta. Sudah bukan usianya untuk berpikir seperti itu, <em>he needs someone</em> yang dapat ia kenali dan mengenal dirinya lebih dari apapun. Seseorang yang bisa mengerti segala struktur kompleks di dalam dirinya, memahaminya tanpa menghakimi, dan mampu membawa dirinya dan Baron untuk jadi lebih baik.</p><p>Wonwoo jelas enggak seperti itu. Kenapa juga dia harus repot-repot memikirkan Wonwoo? Lagi pula, dia seorang ayah, mungkin istrinya masih berbunga-bunga setiap kali mereka saling pandang, enggak seperti rumah tangganya. Jadi Mingyu memilih berusaha untuk memusatkan perhatiannya kepada wali kelas Baron yang tengah membicarakan acara tahunan sekolahnya di mana seluruh siswa akan berpartisipasi. Sesekali pandangannya beralih ke arah samping, sekadar mengintip gerak-gerik. <em>There's nothing wrong with it, right?</em></p><p><em>"Sorry,</em> ada masalah apa ya?"</p><p>
  <em>Or not, it's not right, it's wrong. Oh good, he's fucked up. Abort mission! He said, abort mission! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then stop staring." </em>
</p><p>"Maaf."</p><p>Justru ia yang kemudian mendapatkan perhatian sepenuhnya dari Wonwoo, sorotan dari mata tajamnya. Mingyu hanya bisa mematung di sana, enggan menatap balik selain dari ujung mata. Emosinya mereda, pikirannya mulai jernih lagi. Orang yang menarik hati memang enggak pernah salah, bara api di dadanya langsung hilang begitu saja.</p><p>Tapi setelah itu, enggak ada lagi obrolan hingga wali kelas mereka menutup pertemuan di hari itu, mempersilakan seluruh wali murid untuk keluar dari ruang kelas. Wonwoo langsung menghubungi <em>nanny</em>nya, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lapangan sekolah tempat Shaka menunggu. Baru juga ia mematikan telepon, langkah terhenti hingga seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang. Ketika Wonwoo berbalik, dia enggak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.</p><p>"Pak Mingyu, Bapak serius bikin saya takut sekarang."</p><p>"Saya cuma mau ke anak saya."</p><p>"Jalanannya luas, enggak perlu juga jalan deket-deket sama saya."</p><p>"Pak Wonwoo, <em>honestly</em>, saya udah capek berdebat sama Anda."</p><p>
  <em>Lo pikir gue enggak capek?</em>
</p><p><em>But Wonwoo then chooses to let it slides,</em> kembali membalikkan badan, dan berlalu dari Mingyu dan keanehannya.</p><p>Lapangan cukup ramai dengan anak-anak dan seragamnya yang sudah tidak karuan, keringat bercucuran dari kepala. Beberapa berlari untuk mengambil botol minum di pinggir lapangan sebelum kembali berlari dan mengejar temannya yang sedang berteriak. Enggak jauh berbeda dengan Shaka dan sosis tusuk di tangannya, rambutnya terlihat basah.</p><p>"Kamu main apa aja sampai basah gini?" Tanya dia sambil menyisir rambut anaknya ke belakang, merasakan sela-sela jarinya basah oleh keringat.</p><p>"Tadi main bola sama Baron!"</p><p>
  <em>Ah, Baron sayang, kamu anak baik. Tapi, coba aja papa kamu enggak aneh, it will be better.</em>
</p><p>“Kita mau pulang kapan nih?”</p><p>“Nanti dulu, Yah… Shaka masih mau main!”</p><p><em>Wonwoo just smiles,</em> mengelus kedua tangan anaknya. “Oke, jangan kesorean, ya?”</p><p>Enggak butuh satu menit sampai seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang sudah diikat ke atas duduk di sebelah Shaka dengan sosis di tangan kecilnya. Mereka kemudian membicarakan teman mereka di depan sana yang mirip seperti tokoh kartun.</p><p><em>But well, Mingyu sees everything with his eyes and begins to think that maybe, Wonwoo isn't that bad. He hates to admit it, </em>tapi mungkin iya, dia yang kelewatan saat itu. Lihat gimana Baronnya udah baik-baik aja sekarang, liat gimana anak itu kembali berlari dengan sosis di tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Shaka, menyisakan Mingyu, Wonwoo, <em>and their nannies.</em></p><p>Ketika Mingyu menjatuhkan duduknya di atas kursi, di saat itu juga kedua perempuan di sebelahnya berjalan untuk mengejar dua anak laki-laki yang sudah bergulat di lapangan.</p><p>"Tinggal nyucinya aja itu yang susah."</p><p>Mingyu bisa langsung merasa ada tatapan jatuh ke arah dirinya.</p><p>Kemudian <em>space</em> di sebelahnya yang tidak lagi kosong.</p><p>"Kadang saya kepikiran buat ngasih tambahan buat ART yang suka nyuci baju.”</p><p>“Bener-bener, apalagi kalau udah nyikat. Kadang saya suka nyariin, taunya masih susah payah gara-gara anak saya enggak bisa diem.”</p><p>“Dulu istri saya suka nyuci sendiri, tapi setiap selesai, pasti ngeluh pegel dan tangannya kering.” Jelas Wonwoo, ada senyuman di bibirnya. Pandangannya yang terarah ke Mingyu agak berbeda kali ini, agak lebih <em>friendly.</em></p><p>“Terus sekarang udah ada yang bantuin, makanya udah enggak pernah nyuci lagi?”</p><p><em>Wonwoo chuckles before looks down,</em> “sekarang udah di surga.”</p><p>Air mukanya langsung berubah, <em>“oh, i’m sorry to hear that...</em> saya enggak tau.”</p><p><em>“It’s okay,</em> udah tiga tahun lalu. <em>She was kind, clever and open minded enough, </em>saya rasa dia juga mau saya dan Shaka seneng.”</p><p><em>Right, this man isn’t as bad as he thought.</em> Ceritanya mengenai kehilangan istri mungkin lebih menyedihkan, tapi sedikit banyak Mingyu pahami sebab ia juga mengerti.</p><p>“Pak, maaf buat yang waktu itu.” Ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba. Tatapan yang diberikan Wonwoo setelahnya sudah lebih baik sekarang, enggak ada lagi tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi.</p><p>“Saya juga minta maaf <em>for being too harsh,</em> saya agak defensif.”</p><p>“Kayaknya semua orang juga begitu ke diri sendiri, apalagi ke anak.”</p><p>Ada sela tawa dari Wonwoo, matanya yang kemudian menyipit dan Mingyu dibuat ngilu sedikit.</p><p>
  <em>Gokil.</em>
</p><p>“Tapi saya udah ngingetin Shaka, kok. Kalau sampai dia berulah lagi, bisa hubungin saya aja.”</p><p>“Hubungin?”</p><p>“Saya juga <em>join</em> grup kelas, Pak Mingyu. Cuma kita berdua bapak-bapak di grup itu.”</p><p>“Loh, masa?”</p><p>“Nama saya si situ nama jelas, enggak pakai emot hati warna-warni kayak ibu-ibu yang lain kok.” Jelasnya lagi sambil terkekeh.</p><p>Siang itu, anaknya kembali dengan napas yang terengah akibat kelelahan. Jadi Mingyu pikir, ini waktunya bagi mereka untuk pulang. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Wonwoo, mengajaknya pergi dari lapangan lewat sinyal telepati. <em>The thing is, Wonwoo understands.</em></p><p><em>They walk behind their children</em> yang masih sibuk dengan obrolannya masing-masing. Shaka yang sedikit lebih kurus namun lebih tinggi dari Baron, meski Mingyu yakin dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan, keadaan akan berbalik.</p><p>“Boleh tanya isu yang agak sensitif?”</p><p>Mingyu menoleh, Wonwoo mengedip. Mingyu mengangguk, Wonwoo tersenyum.</p><p>
  <em>“You were Minister of Trade’s son-in-law.” </em>
</p><p><em>Oh, this is fun.</em> Seseorang yang menyadari titlenya.</p><p>
  <em>“But it’s not a question, sir.” </em>
</p><p>“Saya baru mastiin.”</p><p>“Agak terkejut karena masih ada yang inget dan sadar.” <em>He grins</em>, “iya, bener, udah lama pisah juga. <em>So, what is your question?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Just want to make sure if i didn’t mess up with anak menteri.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anak menteri.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if you did?” </em>
</p><p>“Obrolan kita sampai di sini,” jawabnya.</p><p><em>This is seriously hillarious, they barely even know each other last week and look what they have done now. </em>Mingyu kembali tertawa, Wonwoo yang hanya tersenyum.</p><p>Obrolan tidak pernah berhenti sampai di situ saja, dibuktikan dari bagaimana Mingyu menemukan nomor telepon dengan tulisan kecil <em>“Wonwoo J.”</em> di kanannya. Membicarakan apapun yang dapat mereka bahas, Wonwoo terkadang menjadi wadah bagi Mingyu mengungkapkan keluh kesahnya mengenai pekerjaannya yang melelahkan. Sebaliknya, Mingyu selalu diajak untuk kembali ke bangku kuliah dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda.</p><p>“Jadinya kamu sebenernya tau kalau mereka kerja sama?”</p><p><em>“Of course,” Wonwoo smiles. “I’m not stupid,</em> jadi mereka harus lebih cerdik lagi kalau berani aneh-aneh.”</p><p>“Kamu serem banget, tau?”</p><p>“Coba ngaca deh, <em>powerful people are the scariest.”</em></p><p><em>Sometimes, they would spend their lunch together,</em> jika waktunya memungkinkan. Membahas pagi ini, membahas <em>parenting</em> seorang diri, membahas isu dunia. Berbanding terbalik dengan impresinya empat bulan lalu, <em>Wonwoo is the nicest.</em> Tatapannya terkadang mengintimidasi, namun ia tidak lebih dari seorang laki-laki ramah dengan selera humor payah, penggemar <em>dad jokes.</em> Menyayangi Shaka lebih dari apapun dan gemar membeli kenang-kenangan di tempat apapun yang ia singgahi untuk pangeran kecilnya.</p><p>“Anak saya nanyain kamu lagi, katanya kangen dijajanin es krim.”</p><p>“Lusa saya balik, kok.” Jawabnya dari seberang sambungan telepon.</p><p>“Masih lama banget, kangennya sekarang nih.”</p><p>“Itu Baron atau papanya?”</p><p>Mingyu reflek tertawa, “tadi saya ajak anak kamu buat ikut makan es krim di Pacific Place.”</p><p>“Iya, <em>nanny</em>nya selalu laporan.”</p><p>“Tapi mereka enggak saya bolehin ikut muter-muter, Won. Jadi tadi siang cuma bertiga, terus Baron sama Shaka rebutan mainan.”</p><p>“Loh, kok gitu? Terus gimana, Gyu?”</p><p>“Akhirnya enggak ada yang ngambil, malah milih mainan lain. Dasar bocah, tau aja yang lebih mahal.”</p><p>Ada selang waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk bertukar tawa, how bad <em>Mingyu misse</em><em>d</em><em> that voice.</em></p><p>“Nanti saya ganti ya? Bilang aja Shaka abis berapa.”</p><p><em>“No need to,</em> malah seneng sayanya kalau bisa jajanin Shaka.”</p><p><em>Wonwoo </em> <em>wants</em> <em> to scream right away.</em></p><p>“Kalau gitu… gimana kalau saya bakal tetep ganti, tapi enggak pakai uang?”</p><p>“Terus pakai apa?”</p><p>“Rahasia.”</p><p><em>He suddenly feels like 18 again, this is unhealthy. </em>Umurnya sudah kepala tiga, tapi rasanya Mingyu enggak peduli dengan segala berhubungan dengan usia lagi. <em>He’s the happiest right now,</em> dengan Wonwoo yang ia jamin sedang tersenyum manis di seberang sana, dengan Shaka yang hafal nama dari berbagai jenis hewan, dan Baron yang tidak akan pernah terkalahkan oleh siapapun.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll wait for it patiently.”</em>
</p><p><em>“As you should,”</em> ujar Wonwoo. <em>“You won’t regret it.”</em></p><p>“Iya, sayang, percaya kok.”</p><p>“Apa tuh sayang-sayangan?”</p><p>“Kamu, kan kamu sayangnya saya.”</p><p><em>Oh gosh, this is disgusting and super unbearable,</em> tapi Wonwoo tetap tertawa.</p><p>“Mingyu, di sini udah mau <em>dinner</em>, saya tutup dulu ya?”</p><p>
  <em>Right after that, Wonwoo hears a whining sound.</em>
</p><p>“Kok Baron tahan sih punya papa kayak kamu?”</p><p>“Nanti saya <em>chat</em> lagi ya, Wonwoo.”</p><p>“Iya, Mingyu. Kalau ada waktu juga kamu bisa telepon saya lagi, kalau masih bangun itu juga.”</p><p>“Oke, selamat makan yang enak-enak.”</p><p>Ada senyuman yang mengembang lagi sebelum iya akhirnya berbicara lagi.</p><p>“Baron udah tidur kan?”</p><p>“Udah dari tadi kok.”</p><p>“Kamu tidurnya juga jangan kemaleman ya, mumpung kerjaannya enggak lagi banyak.”</p><p>Wonwoo dan kepedulian terkadang sukar digabungkan di kalimat yang sama, selain kepada orang selain Shaka. Jadi enggak ada alasan bagi Mingyu untuk tidak merasa terbang menuju langit ketujuh.</p><p>“Iya, sayang.”</p><p>“Mingyu,”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Saya…,” Wonwoo menarik, lalu membuang napasnya sekuat tenaga. <em>“I think,</em> saya udah… sayang sama kamu juga.”</p><p>Sambungannya langsung ia putus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♡  <a href="https://twitter.com/bumwoozle">Twitter</a> ♡ <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/dramaturgi">Curious Cat</a> ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>